


Anchor

by aNGELICmURDER



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But wouldn’t it be better if you could be there for them? You do have just enough potential to make a contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> After having a conversation with a friend of mine last night I decided to right this as a sorta thank you to them :)

Every Thursday, from 6pm to 9pm, Hitomi sat at her cram school worried about Mami. Was she out fighting witches or was she sitting at home doing homework and eating cake? This Thursday she sat behind a table, eyes glued firmly on the clock above the door as it ticked closer to 8pm. Hitomi sipped at her Ice coffee. In the silence of Mami’s apartment, she lost two hours of rare free time. A tiny ball of white fluff with a small, red circle on its back jumped into her lap, startling her. Kyubey. So he was here. He started at her with large unblinking eyes, as he said, {If you’re looking for the girls, they’re fighting a witch right now. Who knows when they’ll be back.}

“Thank you Kyubey.” Hitmoi smiled, finally unpacking her cake and setting it down in the center of the table. “I see you’re still here.”

{My presence isn’t needed to kill witches, I’d just be in the way.} She stared at the clock again and at the decorative table set up where four plates, cups, forks and napkins rested around the chocolate cake she brought with her. Beside it sat a kettle filled with cold water. .

{You know there’s no sense in worrying about them. They’re magical girls, it’s their job to hunt witches.} Kyubey said, stretching and jumping onto Hitomi’s shoulders. 

A slim finger poked at the last piece of ice bobbing in the warming ice coffee, almost bored with the way it shifted to surface again. “That doesn’t mean I can’t worry about them.”

{True, but wouldn’t it be better if you could be there for them? You do have just enough potential to make a contract.}

Hitomi smiled and rose to her feet, silently declining this offer as she had done the others before. Mami never approved that choice, saying it assured her knowing that Hitomi could at least defend herself against a witch. “I already told you, there’s nothing I could possibly wish for.”

Kyubey followed her into the kitchen head tilted off to the side, staring at her as she washed the dishes. {At the moment. I’ll be here to make a contract when that changes.}

Sayaka’s laugh rang through the hallway before the door even opened, followed by a cheery laughed that could only belong to Modaka. 

“Sayaka, you have to take your shoes off before you go inside.”

“Oh relax I was gonna do it… Aren’t these Hitomi’s Shoes?”

She didn’t hear Mami’s voice in the group or even a set of footsteps to indicate that she came back with the others. Where did Mami run off too? A pair of arms went around her waist and a soft “Boo” sounded in her right ear. Hitmoi let out a shocked squeal; calming once she felt a pair of familiar lips kiss her cheek. “I’m home, Hitomi.”

Hitomi turned her head to kiss just below Mami’s chin. “Welcome back.”


End file.
